Wants and Loves
by javalova22
Summary: Jacob Black is out and proud and his life is almost perfect, except he feels lonely. Cue the Cullen Men to help that and make Jake's life a sexual and emotional roller coaster. Slash, and Lemons! EmC/JB EdC/JB CC/JB and JC/JB *Sex Puppy Rewrite
1. Chapter 1

**Hi.. Here is the first chapter of the rewrite Sex Puppy**

**I don't own Twilight, Stephanie does.**

**Enjoy!**

"Bella, I'm fine. I swear." Jacob Black said to his best friend. They were sitting in Bella's room, like they usually did on Saturdays.

"Jacob, don't lie to me. I know you. Things have been different. You have been so sad lately" she said. She and Jacob had been friends since they were kids, and became so much closer after Victoria had left.

The pack and the Cullens both ran Victoria out of town. It had been months since she has popped up near Forks. Things had been much more peaceful after that. Even the Cullens and the pack signed a new treaty, and even became closer friends. They weren't all cupcakes and sleepovers, but things were better. Emmett and Sam even started a friendship, which no one saw coming. They bonded over alpha male things, like sports.

"I'm fine. You have nothing to worry about, I have never been better. It's summer, the pack is closer then ever. You and me are bonding and there hasn't been a fight between the pack and the Cullens since the new treaty. My life is finally going well." Jacob replied.

And he was right. Jacob's life had changed dramatically in his life. He was so much more comfortable, then he ever was before. Jake felt like his real self. It all started when he decided to be honest to himself and all his friends. Jacob knew that he was different then all of the pack, but he never wanted to admit. Finally, one day Bella and him were hanging out and it just slipped from his mouth.

"I'm gay."

It was a complete shock to Bella, since ever since she came back to Forks, Jacob had made it known he had some type of romantic feelings for her. After a couple of seconds for her to wrap her brain around it, she told Jacob that she didn't care. She still loved him the same. That night they had a sleepover. They ate ice cream and watched movies with hot leading actors. Ever since they have been the best of friends and have annual Saturday sleepovers every other week.

Jake came out to his pack and his father soon after. Of course, it didn't change anything. The pack acted the same around Jake, except Quill and Embry teased him even more. His father was supportive and said that he knew all along. After that, things just fell in to place.

"I completely agree. Life in Forks has been a whole lot better these past couple of months, but I still see a change in you. I think I know what it is too." she said, as she tied her dark hair into a messy bun.

"OK," Jacob replied, "What do you think is missing from my life? Why do you think I'm sad." He asked in a tone that said 'Bring it on', while he crossed his arms over his chest.

"You are lonely, and I don't mean like you have no friends, I mean that you don't have a boyfriend. Someone to be intimate with." she said, looking deep in to Jake's eyes to see if she had struck a nerve.

"I'm not lonely, Bells. I have you and the pack and my dad, I have no reason to be lonely." Jacob said, getting up from the bed and walking to the window so Bella didn't see the sadness in his eyes.

"OK, deny it all you want, but I know. I felt the same way right after me and Edward decided to just be friends. It's OK to admit you want a boyfriend, it only makes you human." she said, still sitting criss-cross on the bed.

"OK, fine." he said, deciding that he wanted to be honest to Bella, "You're right, I am lonely. I mean, Forks isn't full of hot gay singles. I'm probably one of probably ten out guys here. Dating isn't easy, especially with the whole werewolf thing as well."

"I get it, you don't have to explain it to me. Jake, you won't be in Forks forever, you will have your time to date, and have relationships. In the mean time, I know some guys that go to my school, I think you might like." she replied, getting up from the bed and hugging Jacob from the back. She wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Thanks Bells, for everything." he finally said, turning around in her arms and giving her a big hug. Then all of sudden, Jake's phone beeped. He unwrapped himself from Bella's arms and jumped back on the bed.

**Hey! Emmett, the pack, and I are going cliff diving. Bring Bella and come along! We miss you! Meet us at La Push. -Sam**

"Sam just invited us to go cliff diving with the pack. Do you wanna go?" Jake said, to Bella who was now going through her DVD collection, looking for a movie for them to watch.

"Sure, that sounds fun. Besides we have nothing better to do." she said still looking through the movies.

"Also, Emmett is going and I know how you and him use to be good friends" Jake said.

"Yeah, I do miss him. Ever since the break up things have been kind of weird between me and the Cullens. I barely speak to Alice anymore." she said, turning around to look at Jacob. "OK, so do you wanna watch Transformers or Inception."

Jake laughed and said, "Inception, you know that Leo is my guilty pleasure."

()()()

Jacob and Bella woke up that afternoon, and headed straight to La Push. They spent most of their night watching movies and talking, like they usually do. The drive from the Swan house to La Push was about twenty minutes. When they got there the pack had just arrived and was unloading the car. Sam was the first to spot Bella's truck.

"Hey guys. I'm glad you could make it." Sam said giving Jake a high five and hugging Bella. They all helped unpack the car. They brought a grill, burgers, hot dogs, and some sodas. They also brought some chairs for people to lounge around on. After everyone got everything set up, people started to get ready to swim.

"Hey Sam. Where is Emmett? Is he still coming?" Jake asked as he took off his black v-neck. Bella had shredded her red tank top and was now only in a black bikini, and her hair was now out of a messy bun and down her back.

"Yeah, he said he would meet us there. I think some of the other Cullens might come too." Sam said, he turned to Bella "I'm sorry I didn't warn you. I forgot that you don't run with vampires anymore. Do you want me to call and cancel."

"No, things are fine. The Cullens and I are still friends." Bella said to Sam.

Just then, a silver Volvo pulled up on the other side of the cliff. Emmett and Jasper Cullen stepped out of the car. They both wore black t-shirts and Emmett wore red swim trunks and Jasper wore blue swim trunks.

"Hey Emmett. What up my man?" Sam said giving Emmett a manly hug.

"Nothing much, I hope you don't mind but I invited Jasper. Carlisle and Edward will be joining us later. They have other things to do." Emmett replied.

"OK sounds good." Sam replied, then he turned to Jasper and gave him a firm handshake, "How have you been Jasper?"

"Fine, what about you Sam." Jasper said, shaking Sam's hand.

"I can't complain." he replied.

Emmett had now spotted Bella and Jacob watching the scene from behind Sam. "Bella! What have you been up to? I miss you. The whole clan does." Emmett replied, picking Bella up and spinning her around.

"Em, I missed you too." she said when Emmett finally put her down and she turned to Jasper, "I missed you too, Jasper. I missed all of my Cullens."

"Come by the house some time. We all miss you too." Jasper said, giving Bella a hug.

"Well I'm gonna go jump in, We'll catch up later." Bella said as she ran to the cliff and dived straight in, leaving Jasper and Emmett with Jacob. Emmett turned to Jasper and gave him a sly smile, which he returned.

"Hey Jake," Emmett said walking closer to the warm werewolf, "How have you been? I missed you too you know. I haven't seen you in weeks, it's almost like your trying to avoid me. I thought we were cool, babe."

_Babe?_, Jake thought. "No of course not. You know I'm cool with you and your family." Jake replied, trying to keep his breathing steady. _Stop acting like a teenage girl_, Jake thought to himself.

"Good, darling. Now let's go enjoy this hot summer day." Jasper said, taking off his shirt, showing off his six pack and hard chest. He ran to the cliff and dived head first into the beautiful water.

_Woah, he has got an amazing bod_, Jacob thought. Emmett took off his shirt, and threw it to the ground. He then walked up to Jacob and put one of his arms around Jake's waist.

"Jump in, baby. It's so hot out here." he whispered right into Jake's ear. He then sprinted to the water and jumped in, his arms and legs flailing everywhere. Jacob then realized he was the only one that wasn't in the water. The rest of the pack was already in the water. He tried to forget the way both Emmett and Jasper were acting, since he was probably just imagining it all. _Besides, they have girlfriends, why would they be flirting with you_, Jacob thought, shaking his head. He got to the cliff and saw everyone playing around in the water. Bella looked up from the bottom and saw Jake looking down at them.

"Come on, Jake! Jump! The water feels amazing!" she yelled up. Everyone was now looking up to Jake. Jacob could feel their eyes, especially two pairs of eyes that felt different, almost as if they were trying to rip the trunks off of him. He closed his eyes and dived in to the water, feeling free.

()()()

After being in the water for what felt like hours, and playing many water games, everyone felt like eating. They all got out of the water and washed up. Paul and Sam heated up the grill and started cooking. Bella and Jake were lounging in lawn chair, letting the sun hit their skin. Emmett and Jasper were throwing a football around.

"I never did get to ask Emmett if the girls were coming." Bella said, still trying to tan. Before Jake could respond, a football came and hit him right in the forehead. "Ow!" he yelled, and looked over to where the football came from. Emmett was running toward him, his body glistening in the sun.

"Sorry about that babe," Emmett said to Jacob, grabbing the football from Jake's hand, his hand lingering for a second or two, "I got distracted." Emmett winked and walked back to Jasper. Jacob had lost his breath and was now staring at the muscular back of his new school girl crush, a bright blush on his cheeks. _When did they get so damn hot?_, Jake thought.

"What the hell was that?" Bella asked Jacob, getting him out of his own thought. Before Jacob could reply, a big off white hummer came driving down the the hill that was closest to the cliff. It was obviously the Cullens other car. When the car stopped, Carlise and Edward came out. Where are the girls?, Jacob thought to himself. Carlisle and Edward walked up to Jasper and Emmett, they looked as if they all had some secret to keep. Then all of them joined the group and said there hellos. For some reason, Jake was finding all of the Cullens attractive. They all had this masculine persona to them. They all had broad shoulders and amazing facial structures. He had never been so attracted to some one before in his life. Before he knew it, the objects of his affection were standing in front of him.

Edward was hugging Bella, it was obviously quite awkward. Emmett and Jasper were talking to Paul and Sam. Carlisle was waiting for his hug with Bella. After hugging Bella to death, Edward and Carlisle turned to Jake.

"Jacob, it's so good to see you." Carlisle said as he grabbed Jake into a hug, surprising both him and Bella.

"I'm good. If you don't mind me asking, where is Mrs. Cullen and the girls?" Jacob asked as he got himself out of the hug. He almost swore he saw a sad look on Carlisle's face when he untangled him self from his arms.

"Oh the girls have left Forks." Edward said, from next to Carlisle. He said it as if it wasn't a big deal.

"Woah," Bella interrupted, "When did they leave. I was emailing Alice just last week, and she said nothing about leaving."

"They left a couple of days ago. They went to Italy for a while. They will probably have permanent residence there." Carlisle responded, his eyes glued to Jake's.

"Why didn't you go with? After all aren't they your mates, or something?" Jacob said unlocking his eyes from the older vampire's. _He is trying to deny it_, Carlisle thought to Edward. _Don't worry, by the end of the night he won't be able to deny his attraction to us,_ replied Edward in thought.

"We all have decided it would be better if we remained friends. Things had changed, and so did attraction." Edward said, the word attraction rolling of his tongue.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." Jacob said, slightly blushing and hoping the vampire's didn't notice.

"Don't be, things are better this way." Carlisle replied, his deep voice carrying in the thick air. His voice made Jacob shiver and go weak in the knees.

"Food's ready!" Sam yelled.

"Good, I'm so hungry." Bella said, grabbing Jake's arm and dragged him to the food. He looked back at the Cullen's and saw all four of them smirking back at him.

()()()

"Jacob, I think I'm gonna head out. If I don't show up soon, Charlie's gonna have a rescue squad looking for me." Bella said, grabbing her bag and kissing him on the cheek. Most of the party, Bella hung out with the Cullens. Jacob decided to stay away from the Cullens, so he decided to hang out more with the pack.

"OK, do you want me to go back with you." he asked, about to get up and grab his stuff.

"No, stay and hang out with some people. I'm sure someone would love take you home tonight." she replied winking at him. She walked away, with a sway in her step.

Jake laughed and said, "Bye Bells, call me later." He didn't know who he could ask to give him a ride home since no one lived near him. He decided to ask Sam if he could stay the night, and he would text his father and tell him he wouldn't be home until tomorrow. He sent a text and his father replied back saying it was fine. As he got up from his seat, he was stopped by a tall, broad shouldered Emmett.

"Did I just see Bella leave? Wasn't she your ride?" he asked. His breath tickling his skin.

"Yeah, I'm just gonna stay on Sam's couch for the night." Jacob replied, trying to make some space between him and the attractive vampire, but Emmett grabbed his waist and kept him close.

"No, stay a our house. With the girls gone, we have extra room." Emmett said right next to his ear, turning Jacob on to no belief.

"It's OK. I'm sure Sam wouldn't mind." Jake replied, trying not to look in his eyes.

"No baby, don't worry about it. Stay with us, we want you to. We wanted to talk to you all night, but you kept avoiding us." he said, squeezing Jacob's hip. Jacob was almost breaking and Emmett could see him trying to keep composure, "Please?"

"OK, I'll go to your house instead." Jake said, looking into Emmett's eyes.

"Good, now go say goodbye to the pack, and meet us at the cars." Emmett said, letting go of Jake's hips.

Jacob walked over to the pack and said his goodbyes and told them the Cullen's offered to take him home. He knew it wasn't right to lie, but he didn't want the pack to worry. He grabbed his stuff and walked to the Cullen's cars. His hands were already sweating.

"Ready to go, darling?" Jasper said in his southern accent, which made Jake swoon hard-core. He nodded trying not to blush.

"Hop in the car with me and Carlisle, pup." Edward said, from close behind Jake. _Pup? What is with the nicknames?_, Jacob thought. Jacob got in the back of the hummer, his hands slightly shaking. Surprisingly, Carlisle hopped in the back of the car next to him, while Edward got in the driver seat. He put the key in the ignition and turned the car on. As the car started to move, Carlisle placed his hand on Jacob's trembling thigh.

"Don't worry, we aren't gonna hurt you." Carlisle said, his hand rubbing Jacob's thigh.

**OK, I'm incredibly proud of this chapter. I'm glad I decided to restart. **

**Also, just to clear up some things.**

**The Cullens don' t sparkle, it just flows better since it's summer and I wanted them to have the cookout type thing**

**The smell of vampires and werewolves is more bearable. It isn't so potent to each other.**

**Next chapter, some more sexy/awkward times for Jacob and the Cullens start explaining.**

**I hope you liked it! Review please! If I don't get enough reviews I won't update.**

**-Kalisa**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is Chapter 2!**

**I hope you guys are liking the change I'm making to the story.**

**Also, remember to read the AN at the bottom of the story.**

**BTW, I don't own Twilight or the characters, Stephanie does.**

**Enjoy!**

"Why are you trembling?" Carlisle asked Jacob, as he rubbed the shaking thigh of the tan teenager. "We aren't gonna hurt you."

Jacob knew that the Cullens were good people, ever since the new treaty. His father and him had even had dinner with them, and Jacob actually had a good time. He did indeed trust the Cullens, but with the way they were acting at the cookout he was nervous to what was in store for him at their house.

Jacob couldn't help but feel completely uncomfortable, because of his attraction to all of the men. Jacob had been attracted to all of them before the cookout, but he knew that since they were all straight and deeply in love with their mates he had no chance. Suddenly, the car stopped moving, and Jacob noticed they had arrived to the house. Carlisle got out of the car, then offered his hand to a scared yet excited Jacob. He took the hand, and cautiously got out of the car. As he walked closer to the house, he found all of the Cullens men's eyes on him. Suddenly, he felt Emmett hand gently touch his lower back as they walked inside the house. All five of them walked into the living room.

"Sit down and make yourself comfortable. We will be right back." Emmett said as the Cullens walked upstairs, leaving Jacob alone with his thoughts for the first time that day.

_OK Jacob, you need to come down before you have an anxiety attack. They aren't gonna hurt you. Even though they were acting weird earlier. The hard part about being here is how damn attractive they all are. Emmett, he has those big arms that I just want to fall asleep in, and when he calls me baby I just want to bend over and let him have me. Jasper, he is amazingly sexy, yet he looks like he is such a generous lover, and that he would make sure I was completely satisfied before he even worried about himself. Edward. Ugh where do I begin? He just makes me wanna cum in my pants like a teenager, he is just that damn sexy. Carlise, mmm Carlisle. I would play nurse to his doctor anytime. Oh my god, stop it Jake. They might be single now, but they are all straight._ Jacob thought, his mind screaming with different emotions. Finally, the Cullen men walked back into the living room. The four of them wore their seductive smiles, that made Jacob almost whimper. _Calm yourself_, Jake thought to himself.

"Jacob, we need to talk to you, and we want you to hear us out completely." Edward said, as he sat on the other side of the couch Jacob sat on. Edward places his hand on his thigh, the firs contact Jake and him had that day. Jacob only nodded, not trusting his words.

"Baby, Sam told me you are gay. Is that true?" Emmett asked sitting on the other side of Jake, making him sandwiched between Edward and Emmett. Jake again, nodded silently.

"And have you ever acted on your sexuality?" Edward asked him, his hand now rubbing Jake's thigh, just like Carlisle was doing earlier. Jacob then shook his head. He hadn't even kissed a guy before.

"Well, we want to change that. We want to own you, completely." Jasper said, walking behind the couch and massaging Jacob's shoulders. _Woah did I hear him right?_ Jake thought.

"I don' think I understand." Jacob thought, looking around the room and trying to wrap his head around what he heard.

"We want to make you ours, baby. We want to make you happy and take away the lonely feeling you have." Carlisle said, getting on his knees and looking Jake in the eye.

"We know how you feel about us, and we feel the exact same." Emmett said, leaning into Jake and breathing in his scent. _Get out of there Jake_, he thought,_ this is obviously some sort of sick joke_. Jacob stood up from the couch, trying not to let the sadness show in his eyes.

"I'm sorry this was a mistake. I should never have come here." Jake said, trying to leave with at least a bit of his dignity.

"Wait, you promised that you would hear us out. Don't leave yet, please." Edward said, trying to keep him from leaving. When Jake looked in his eyes, he saw sadness he hadn't seen, sadness that couldn't be faked.

"Fine, I'll listen." Jake said, sitting on the lonesome chair, away from the rest of the Cullens. The Cullens got up from the couch and moved to stand in front of the young werewolf.

"We know that this must sound crazy, but we mean it. We have noticed you before, and we want it, bad. I mean look at yourself. You're gorgeous, baby." Jasper said, honesty evident in his eyes.

"So you want all of us to have sex? At the same time?" Jacob said, searching their eyes , trying to find some sort of lie._ Nothing._

"No, even though we aren't blood related, it still would feel weird. We already made up a plan if you said yes. We would make a schedule and you would have certain days with one of us. For example on days with me, you and I would hang out, go out, have sex, stay in bed all day, or whatever you want. Then you could sleep over or go back home, then come back and it would be somebody else's day. Do you get it now?" Jasper said, Jacob nodded. "Well, what do you think?"

Jacob abruptly got up from the chair and said, "This better not be a joke.", his voice barely louder then a whisper. "It's not, we promise. We would never play with your emotions like that." Carlisle replied, still sitting on the couch.

"Don't get me wrong, you are all attractive. I want you guys, so bad. It almost sounds to good to be true, but-" Jake said, before Emmett interrupted, hitting his knee with his fist.

"No buts, just let it happen. Give it a try, and throw caution to the wind, baby. And when the scary emotional stuff comes, we will deal with it then. Right now, just live in the moment" he said, getting up from the couch and standing right in front of Jake, his raw emotion evident on his face. _God say yes, you know you want to_, all of the men in the room thought to them selves.

"OK, we will see how it goes. The only thing I ask is that if I let myself trust you I want the same from you guys. I don't want this just to be sex, I want to be treated with respect." Jake said, giving in to his desires.

"Of course we will, darling. This means more to us then just sex." Jasper said, now standing up from the couch, as he looked Jacob right in the eye.

"OK, I trust you guys, but don't make me regret it." Jacob said, letting himself do something risky for once in his life. "So, how is tonight gonna work?"

"Well, we already thought of that. We thought, if you are ready, that your first time would be with Carlisle." Edward said, sadness evident in his face because of the fact that he wasn't the one chosen to take the teen werewolf's virginity.

"OK, that's fine. But I want to give you three something tonight. How about you go to your rooms, and I will meet you there." Jacob said, looking up from his eyelashes. He was beyond nervous. He was about to have sex with a really hot man and he had no experience what so ever. _Breathe_, he thought to himself.

They all nodded and walked up the stairs. As Edward passed he slapped Jake's but and winked at him.

"I'll meet you up stairs. My room is on the third floor. Take your time, baby. Tonight is about you." Carlisle said walking up the stairs. _Wow_, Jake thought, _I didn't see this coming_. Four sexy men waiting for me in their rooms. And to top it all off, I'm gonna lose my 'v-card' to Carlisle.

Jacob took his phone out of his pocket and checked the time. It was only eight forty-five. Which meant he didn't have to rush upstairs. So, Jacob decided to flop himself on the couch. Suddenly his phone beeped, and it was a text from Bella.

**I got a list of the gay guys at my school from Jess. I must say, you lucky bastard. Most of them are hunks and so your type. Love you! -B**

_Oh no_, Jake thought, _what about Bella, the pack and Dad. What would they say? I know the pack and Dad wouldn't judge me too harshly, now that they all are friends. It doesn't mean they would like like it. It's gonna be weird explaining that I'm the Cullens 'Sex Puppy'. And Bella, Oh Bella. Even though her and Edward's break up was mutual, she still would be hurt to hear that her best friend jumped in bed with her ex and his family. I think I might have made a huge mistake. I mean how do I explain this to them, when I don't even get it myself. You know what, Fuck it. You have been single forever and your a virgin. You are aloud to have some fun, and screw the rules._

()()()

Jacob had sat on the Cullen's couch for twenty minutes thinking about the consequences of accepting the Cullen's offer. He concluded that he had already said yes, and couldn't pull back. Even if he could, why would he. He wanted them, and they wanted him. So after securing his decision, he started walking up the stairs.

He had only been the Cullen's house about a hand full of times, so he had no idea where any specific person's room was. Jacob didn't want to keep the vampire men waiting, so he decided to use the process of elimination to find someone's room. He decided to start with an dark wood door, the first you see when you come up to the second floor.

"Hello, anyone in here." he said, as he opened the door slightly and peaked his head through. He found Edward sitting on a medium size bed, with some book in his hand. He was shirtless and had on a black pair of sweatpants.

"Oh there you are. I was starting to get worried. Come in, and get comfortable." Edward said putting down the book and standing from the bed, his abs flexing as he stood. Jacob swallowed and thought,_ Damn_. He walked in and closed the door behind him. He couldn't believe how nervous he was. He walked towards the amazing bookcase against the wall. He hadn't seen so many books in one place that wasn't legally called a library.

"Wow, you really like to read. Have you read all of these?" Jacob asked, turning his head and finding Edward still standing near the bed. Edward's sweatpants had fallen slightly off his hips, and you could see the V of his hips. _Oh my god_, Jake thought to himself. He turned back to the bookcase and looked at the books like they were the most interesting things he had ever seen. Suddenly, he felt a cold breath on the back of the neck. Before he could turn around, cold hands were wrapped around his waist. All of the breath had escaped him and he couldn't speak.

"Breathe." Edward said, "Come sit on the bed with me." Jacob turned around and excepted the hand that was offered. Edward grasped Jake's hand tightly and walked him to the bed. He sat down, then patted the place next to him on the bed. Jacob slowly sat on the plush bed, his eyes not meeting Edward's. While they sat there in silence, Jake felt the vampire's eyes piercing through him.

Suddenly, Edward leaned into Jacob's neck and inhaled his scent. Jacob almost fainted when a lite kiss then touched his neck.

"Oh, Pup. Tell me what you want." Edward said, his voice thick with lust. Jacob had no idea what he wanted, which scared him. "There is nothing to be scared of. I just want to make you feel good."

"Edward," Jacob said scooting closer to the cold vampire, "kiss me."

Edward cupped Jake's cheek softly, and then slowly leaned in. Both of their eyes closed automatically. _Oh my god_, Jake thought. Their lips slowly got closer and closer until, they finally touched.

Their lips moved together as if they were always meant to be. The kiss was light in the beginning, but as soon as Jake started to feel more comfortable he started to get more in to the kiss. Edward decided to go full force, and Jake didn't try to fight for dominance. He was naturally submissive, to many people's surprise. Also, Edward's hands had moved from Jake's cheek and neck to his hips and his lower back. Edward started to bite on Jake's bottom lip, asking for entrance, which Jake was more then willing to give.

Edward's tongue explored every inch of the inside of Jake's mouth. Jake couldn't help but moan, with both Edward's hands and mouth exploring places that felt to good to explain.

They finally broke apart,because they had to breath in some oxygen. Their eyes connected, and Jake could see true hard emotions and he was pretty sure he was showing the same thing.

"Damn, pup. Come here, sit on my lap." Edward said, his breathing sparse. He tried to pull the teenage werewolf to him but he wouldn't budge.

"I'm kind of heavy, I don't think it would be comfortable if I sat on your lap." Jacob said, still trying to calm his breathing down. Jake had a lot of muscles, so he wasn't the lightest.

"I'm a vampire, we have super strength. If I can pick up a tree and rip it out its roots, I think I can handle you, pup." Edward said, as he pulled Jake over so he was now straddling him. The making-out started again, both of them moaning loudly. Edward's hands were under Jake's shirt rubbing his back, while Jake's hands were combing themselves through Edward's hair. _His lips feel like silk_, Jake thought to himself. He decided that they probably needed to stop, before they started grinding against each other. Jacob broke his lips from Edward's, who moaned missing the feeling of the teenage lips connected to his.

"We have to stop, before we both start something we can't finish." Jake said, his eyes annually roaming to Edward's red lips. He so wanted to continue there make-out session, but he had others waiting for him.

"OK, I understand. It doesn't mean I like it. Your lips are so soft." Edward said, slowly leaning forward to capture those lips in a lock, but Jake moved off of him.

"I should go, before I make the others mad. I heard vampires aren't patient." Jacob said, standing from the bed. He pecked Edward on the lips before exiting the room. After he closed the door, he leaned his back against it and took some deep breaths. He had just had his first gay kiss with Edward Cullen. _Wow._

After letting himself calm down, he walked to the next door. He opened it a tad and could already tell it was a bedroom, of who he had no idea.

"Hey. It's me. Hello?" Jake said, sticking his head in the door, and looking around. Suddenly, Emmett came out, of what Jake thought was a bathroom. He only had green boxer briefs on and a white wife-beater, which showed off his muscles.

"There you are baby. I got impatient waiting for you, so I decided to take a shower. I'm guessing I'm not the first. I don't mind though, cause I can promise I will be the best." Emmett said, walking towards Jacob, who had walked into the room. He wrapped him big meaty arm around Jacob's waist, as he pulled him closer.

Emmett didn't even waste anytime getting to the physical stuff. He immediately stared kissing Jake, not even giving him time to speak. Jake immediately wrapped his arms around Emmett's neck tightly. Five seconds in to making-out, Jake and Emmett were already loudly moaning, while they were pushed against a wall with Jake's back to it. Emmett's hands were roaming all over his body like Jake had just gotten back from war.

After a couple minutes of heavy making-out, Emmett wrapped both arms around Jake's waist and picked him up in to his arms. Jake, knowing that Emmett wasn't going to be putting him down, wrapped his legs around Emmett's waist to keep from falling. Emmett walked them to his bed, and he lightly placed Jake on the bed. He leaned up and stared at the beautiful teenager before his eyes. After a full minute of Emmett staring down on him, Jake started feeling insecure under Emmett's stare.

"What are you looking at?" Jake said, rubbing his body with his hands because he missed the feel of Emmett's.

"Just how beautiful you are baby. We are so lucky to have you. I'm gonna cherish every minute I have with you." Emmett said, now running his hands over Jake's stomach. Making his shirt ride-up in the front, showing off Jake's well defined chest.

"You're amazing yourself. I always had a crush on you guys, but I thought I never had a chance." Jacob said, rubbing the hand that was resting on his stomach. The feeling was calming, knowing that Emmett thought he was beautiful. Jake thought he was good looking, but never in his life had he felt beautiful until Emmett said it and looked at him like that. Emmett was looking at him like he could already picture the rest of their lives together, even though Emmett could possibly live forever.

Emmett then leaned down and connected his lips to Jacob's. Their lips moved together like they had planned choreography. Emmett's body was on top of Jake's as he spread Jake's legs and laid in between them. Emmett's kisses were different from Edward's. Emmett wasn't as dominant as Edward, but his kisses were a lot more passionate. Jake could feel all of the feeling he was feeling through his lips. Emmett was trusting, while Edward still had a slight wall up.

"Mm, baby I'm so hard." Emmett said against Jake's lips. He started to grind hard against Jake to show him how bad he wanted him. Wow, Jake thought, he is huge. He was starting to get hard as well, and knew that he should stop. Even though that was the last thing he wanted to do.

"Emmett, we have to stop. We've been making-out for like twenty minutes. I have to go." Jake said, pushing lightly on Emmett's hard chest.

"Ugh, stay with me. I can make you feel amazing. God, baby." Emmett said moving his mouth to Jake's neck. Jacob couldn't help but moan to the feel of Emmett sucking on his neck, obviously leaving a mark.

"No stop, I really have to go." Jake said, shaking himself from the feeling of Emmett's mouth on his body. He pushed harder on Emmett's chest, actually moving him out from between his legs. Emmett moved off of Jake and sat next to him, his hands still resting on his body.

"I'll let you go for now, but when I get my time with that beautiful ass I won't let it go." Emmett said, lying down next to Jake. Jake then moved to peck Emmett on the lips then he got up from the bed and walked to the door. He did a short wave and a whispered good bye, before disappearing in to the hall.

He took a couple more breaths and started to finding Jasper's room. He started with the door right next to Emmett's room, but when he opened the door he found a office that obviously belonged to Carlisle. He closed the door after glancing through the room. He walked to the room across the hall from the rest of the rooms. He found a normal dark brown door, and then black double doors. Jake suspected that those lead to the master bedroom. _We will cross that bridge when we get to it_, he thought,

He opened the dark wood door and found a different kind of room then Emmett's and Edward's, who were both very simple. The only way to describe the room was to say, it was an Alice room. It was mostly windows, and maybe two real walls. You could see all of the stars perfectly through the windows. The other two walls were a medium green. There was a large king bed that rested against the windows, it was dressed in dark magenta sheets. The main attraction in the room was the medium sized tree that rested in one of the corners of the room. It was covered in green leaves and dark magenta flowers that matched the sheets on the bed. The room just gave off a very calm vibe, which Jacob needed at that moment. He walked into the room, but there was no sign of Jasper. It had to be his room though because, it was the last bedroom in that house.

"Jasper? Are you in here?" Jake said, his voice echoing in the room. No body responded. Suddenly he felt a pair of strong arms wrap around his waist from behind, and pulling Jake to a hard chest.

"Hi darling." Jasper whispered in Jake's ear, before he started kissing the warm neck lightly. His kisses put Jake's racing mind at ease. He relaxed into Jasper's body. As jasper began to suck on Jake's neck, he started moaning and panting loudly.

Jacob abruptly turned around in Jasper's arms, and pulled the vampire into a tight passionate lip-lock. After making-out standing in the same place for at least five minutes, Jasper started walking them to the bed. Jacob stumbled back when his legs hit the bed. Jacob pushed Jasper on to his back and then straddled his hips. They kissed passionately for a while until Jake pulled back.

"You are the one Cullen that I know barely anything about. Your just so mysterious, it's kinda sexy. You're my mystery guy." Jake said, rubbing his hand up Jasper's shirt to show his amazing abs. Abs that made Jake's look like girl abs.

"I'll be whatever you want me to be, darling." Jasper said, closing his eyes, relishing the feel of Jake's warm hand on his skin.

"I want to get to know you. You seem like someone who loves with his body, mind and soul. That's something I want to experience. That's saying that I'm gonna fall in love, which is scary." Jake said realizing his words. His hands stopped moving, as he let himself get caught up in his insecurities. He was snapped out of his thought when a cold hand cupped his cheek.

"Baby, Don't be scared. Don't think to much about the future, because that will drive you insane. Just let yourself feel, feel right now." Jasper said, grabbing Jake's waist and pulling him down for a kiss. They kissed for what felt like hours. Even though he knew the least about Jasper, he felt more comfortable with him then Emmett and Edward for some reason. After both of their lips became soar and numb, they laid on the bed side-by-side just staring in each other's eyes. When Jake looked at the clock on the wall it said, ten thirty. He knew he had to make it to the main event of the night, his de-flowering.

"I have to go." Jake whispered, because they were so close to each other they could hear each other breathing.

"I know, but can't you stay a little bit longer." Jasper said, his eyes beg silently. Jacob laughed lightly and nodded his head.

Ten minutes later, Jake knew he really had to leave. "OK, time's up. I gotta go meet Carlisle." He leaned up from laying on the bed, Jasper followed a long. Jake leaned over and kissed Jasper's cheek, knowing if he kissed his lips he wouldn't want to leave. He got up from the bed, and walked to the door. He said good-bye and left through the door, taking one look back. He closed the door then leaned his back against.

He was overwhelmed by how strong his feelings were for Jasper. He knew that soon his emotions would outgrow the Cullen men's, but he never knew it would come so soon. He could feel his heart beat start to calm down. He closed his eyes and took some deep breaths. _I just spent about half in hour looking into each other's eyes. That doesn't happen in real life. And the emotions I was feeling, that only happens in movies. It's like he took the breath out of me. All of them did. All of the kisses I shared with the Cullen men so far have all been so full of emotion. Either it be fear, lust, or passio_n, Jacob thought to himself.

After his breathing had evened out, he walked up to the black double doors. He took two more deep breaths, placed his hand on one of the large gold doorknobs. He opened the large door slowly, he was met with a tall staircase._ Here you go Jake. No turning back_, he thought to himself as he closed the door and started walking up the staircase.

**There you go! Sorry it took so long. I was trying to decided what I was going to include in this chapter. I'm pretty happy with it. Sorry if there are any mistakes. I tried to make it as clear and detailed as possible. **

**Also, when you review give me your review of the Jasper and Jacob scene. Did I go to hardcore, or did you like it? Let me know.**

**Review, and like before if I don't get enough reviews I won't update.**

**Love all of my readers.**


	3. Author's Note Apology

**Hey readers and fans of Wants and Loves,**

**Sorry about the long wait for the next chapter, which I am still currently working on. I'm having some writers block so if you guys could please wait a little bit longer. I promise I will make it worth your wait. ;) I have had some personal troubles lately, which is another excuse for my absence. I love you all dearly, and hope you haven't/won't give up on me anytime soon.**

**Love, javalova22**


End file.
